1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a solar cell, and more particularly, to a solar cell having an improved electrode structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy.
Solar cells may be manufactured by forming various layers and electrodes based on some design. The efficiency of solar cells may be determined by the design of the various layers and electrodes. In order for solar cells to be commercialized, the problem of low efficiency needs to be overcome, and thus, there is a demand to design the various layers and electrodes so as to maximize the efficiency of solar cells and to be manufactured via a simplified method.